


My Last Orange Sunrise

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Straight Razors, Vampire Turning, bleeding from biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Louis has a choice to make and Lestat will help him prepare for his last living night.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	My Last Orange Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“Come now…” his intruder whispered and Louis knew himself to be weak, so weak, but he drew himself from the bed as Lestat prepared the shaving lather. Whether what this beast promised him was true or not, Louis supposed he could do with a shave, at the very least. “Let’s get you ready for your life immortal.” 

It was dark, the room barely lit with a single candle and Louis tried to go for some more, but Lestat just shushed him and sat him back on the edge of the bed. “It’s… it’s dark…” Every word was a struggle and that face, that pale, marble-esque face just smiled at him, amused. 

“Hush, Louis… I need no more candles.” The breeze blew in from the balcony, threatening to blow out the candle, but as Louis looked into those eyes, impossibly bright, he found himself not caring. 

He was dying, and was that not what he wished for? If this beautiful creature could give to him his death wish, then… 

A warm cloth was pressed to his face and he let his eyes flutter shut, sighing softly before the cool lather was spread across one cheek to the other, and then a harsh metallic sound and Louis opened his eyes quickly to see the straight razor glinting in the flickering light. 

Would his throat be cut? Perhaps that was a foolish thought, as he knew Lestat capable of killing him with his own hands. Or teeth, as it were. 

“Shh…” Lestat whispered, coming close, grabbing his chin gently as he pressed the blade against his skin and dragged it smoothly down in short strokes. Louis tried not to move, afraid to breathe, to swallow as he watched Lestat, deft hands skilled at this work; Louis was surprised. “This is one mundane, human task I find great pleasure in… To shave the face of an attractive man, to hold his life in my hands, so effortlessly…” 

Louis did swallow, then and Lestat chuckled, pulling the blade away, as if he could sense what Louis was about to do. “What are you…” It wasn’t necessarily a question, perhaps it was an accusation. His face felt smooth before he knew it, Lestat wiping away the lather and grinning at him, as if he’d just painted a masterful piece. 

“I can be your partner eternal…” 

It seemed a promise too good to be true, to impossible to even dare to hope for, but… Louis was alone and lonely and Lestat… “I want to see one last sunrise.” He knew what Lestat promised him was darkness and damnation and he desired just one last day, to see if his mind could be changed when all other days he had dreamt of death. 

Lestat did not protest and that, perhaps, shocked Louis the most. 

He was allowed to watch his last sunrise, bright and orange, so colourful and unlike anything he had seen before, as if the earth and sun knew what choice he was about to make. Was this beauty an attempt to lure him away from the darkness, or just something that would become a beautiful memory that would grow painful as time lingered on? 

“Have you said your goodbyes to the light…?” Lestat sat there, fingers steepled and Louis felt bewildered, turning around to look at him and before he could find his voice, he was attacked. 

His neck burned, teeth sinking into his throat. He wanted death, that much he knew for certain and Lestat would give it to him. 

The ground was hard as he was lowered, grabbing at Lestat’s hair, trying to push him off and afraid if he did, he’d be left there too close to life. The light dimmed, Lestat’s hand played down his breast, his firm thigh between Louis’ legs. Pleasure mixed with the pain and Lestat seemed to moan as he sucked hot blood from Louis’ neck. 

Sharp nails pressed through Louis’ shirt, toying with his nipples as they writhed on the hard ground of the graveyard, as if they were being intimate, and truly, it was the most intimate thing that Louis had ever experienced, to give up his life and feed this magnificent creature. 

Lestat pulled away, taking his fangs from Louis' neck and he was throbbing from head to toe with pain and something else. A kiss was pressed to his lips, gentle, as if asking for forgiveness even as Lestat tasted of Louis’ own blood. 

Agonizing death tried to take him, but once more, Lestat left Louis on the brink, at the edge of the world, waiting to tumble over. His heart thudded so loud in his ears, like a drum beating and a second drum beat along with his own, was that Lestat’s? Dead as he was, did he still have a heart that beat, or was it merely the blood loss and dread? 

Is this not what he had wished for…? To die? Why was he so frightened, filled with exhilarating fear as Lestat pulled away, taking his marble-hard hands from Louis’ breast, his imposing presence feeling far, far away. 

Lestat whispered into his ear, asking him to make a choice, asking to choose between life and death in this very moment and Louis couldn’t even cry. It seemed no choice at all, wracked with pain, filled with emotional turmoil, and… 

“Yes…” It hurt to talk, his throat on fire. He wanted to cough, but he had no strength. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed out louder and Lestat moved even further away. 

Lestat stood and everything felt cold, lonely as he lay on the ground, helpless. Louis felt himself slipping as he watched Lestat bite into his wrist, blood trickling down, cold. 

A choice is what dripped down his shirt and coat, coating his chin. The choice of life or death and he felt a terrible coward for choosing life after begging for death. He grabbed at that wrist and Lestat moved, pulling Louis into his embrace, into his lap, letting him suckle for his new life. 

A desperation filled Louis, the urge to live, in some manner, filling him as he took in drop after drop of what Lestat offered him. He swallowed whole mouthfuls, his neck still aching and burning from the puncture marks, but that too ebbed away as he drank. Lestat gave breathy moans, panting as Louis groaned, drinking, drinking, drinking until he’d had enough and they both broke away from one another with a shout. 

A new agony filled Louis and he was too distracted to see where Lestat was. He thrashed on the ground, Lestat chuckling, whispering, “Your body is dying, happens to us all…” 

He was promised death, and death he was given… Death eternal, dead for life. Pain melted away and he stared up at the stars, his heart thudding a final time as he exhaled one last breath. His body felt as if stone, the way Lestat’s did. There was so much to learn, so much to see and feel and— 

Lestat pulled him in for another kiss, chaste for only a moment before Louis opened his mouth, tasting blood, the blood they now shared, the blood they would both crave and he shuddered. 

He was damned, he gave up the sun to be with this creature and he couldn’t even understand why. Louis leaned in for another kiss, greedy, confused, and pleased when it was granted to him. 

They broke apart, Lestat giving him a chuckle. Always so amused and Louis wondered if that would begin to wear on his nerves at some point in their shared eternity. 

He supposed there was certainly time to find out… 

He took Lestat’s hand, letting himself be led away from the graveyard, to start his new life as a beautiful corpse, in thrall to an amused devil. 


End file.
